Trying Not To Love You
by RudeandNotGinger92
Summary: They were only suppose to be friends but he just couldn't control his feelings. Up for adoption, PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Trying Not To Love You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated with Doctor Who or Nickelback

**Prompt: **Trying Not To Love You – Nickelback

**A/N:** Ok this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, so here goes. Also a big thank you to BMG for looking it over and ellyfanfiction for the prompt.

* * *

><p>He looked at her lying asleep next to him and couldn't believe how blessed he was to have her in his life, how much he loved her and the best bit, she loved him back. Smiling to himself he thought back to days past.<p>

When they entered the TARDIS after the Adipose incident and the whole 'mates' embarrassment, the Doctor was thrilled to have Donna onboard as she was different from other companions. The glimpses of her personality he had seen the first time they had met were amazing and he wanted to get to know her; and if he was lucky, become her best friend.

When they had put Donna's luggage in her room the TARDIS had created for her, he gave her a tour.

"...and this is the library," he stated proudly at the end of the tour as Donna looked around the room in awe.

"It's beautiful; I can't wait to get a look at these books," Donna said in wonder. He looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked in surprise also.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, just staring at her intently until he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks and realised he was staring.

"Oh, well, nothing, it's just a change for me. Normally it's the pool room or the games room that everyone wants to spend all their free time in, and I think you're the first companion to want to hang out in here," he said in one breath, afraid he would offend her.

"I'm not as ignorant as I look, you know," she said, smiling at him fondly before laughing softly. "I love to read and, despite popular belief, I can be quiet." Donna smiled at the look on the Doctor's face before yawning and telling him that she was off to bed.

He offered to escort her back as she might get lost in the vast hallways.

"No, I'll be fine, I'm sure if I start going the wrong way the TARDIS will help me out, won't you sweetheart," she said as she lovingly patted the wall. The humming intensified into a purring sound, making both occupants laugh.

"Ok, good night, Donna," he said softly.

"Good night, Doctor," came the sleepy reply as she walked away.

On his way back to his room the Doctor was trying to decide where to take Donna first.

"Hmmmm, Barcelona...? Nah. Ancient Greece...? No. Oh I know; ancient Rome," he mused out loud. Smiling to himself at what a great idea it was he got ready for bed and feel asleep still smiling.

Things were quiet in the TARDIS after leaving Pompeii and dropping off Caecilius and family in Rome. Donna went for a shower while the Doctor sent them into the vortex. He felt so guilty and not guilty at the same time; and it was a very confusing feeling. And he didn't like it, so he decided to head to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He was slightly surprised to find Donna there as he thought she would have gone to bed after her shower. She turned at his footsteps and smiled at him before getting another cup out of the cupboard for him as well. Accepting the cup of tea from her, he was surprised to hear her speak to him.

"You ok?" she asked softly when she sat down across from him.

Looking up he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm alright and I'm so sorry about today," he said so softly she nearly missed it.

Looking at him for a few seconds Donna took her time deciding what to say next. "Doctor, it's not your fault, ok? Bad things happen and you were right, sometimes there is nothing we can do about it. I'm just glad to have been able to help you with your burden, is all," she stated sadly. Looking at her he realised that, even though this day had been terrible, Donna would always be there to help him.

"You're brilliant, you are," he said, sounding a little happier.

Donna just smiled that smile that said 'that's what mates are for' and kept drinking her tea. As Donna got up to put her cup in the sink and head to bed, she heard the Doctor speak again.

"Thank you for today," came the softly spoken words.

"Onwards?" came her equally soft reply.

"Always," he said, smiling a genuine smile.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated with Doctor Who or Nickelback

**Prompt: **Trying Not To Love You – Nickelback

**A/N:** Thanks again to **Basmathgirl** for helping me out.

After bidding Donna goodnight, the Doctor decided that he wasn't tired but he might as well do some maintenance on the TARDIS until he was. After about ten minutes under the console he realised that he had been just staring into space, thinking about how brilliant Donna was. Not many people could have made the choice that she did, to share his burden. Coming out from under the console the Doctor decided that when he woke up in the morning he would make Donna some tea and toast and spend the day in the TARDIS library. Thinking what a great plan it was, as he made his way to his room, he heard Donna wake with a shout and bolted to her room. Pushing her door open he saw her sitting up looking scared with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Donna, it's ok, you're in bed on the TARDIS," the Doctor said softly as he sat down and pulled her into a gentle hug. She hugged him back and he could hear her breathing slow down as she calmed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired gently when Donna pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes.

"No, not really Doctor, but thanks for asking," Donna said with a small smile. "I'll be fine now," she said with a yawn. The Doctor frowned not believing her but letting the subject drop as she was fast falling asleep again.

"Ok. Good night Donna," he said softly so as not to disturb her and walked quietly to the door, closing it on his way out. "Keep an eye on her for me," he asked the TARDIS and got a soft hum in return.

The next morning and most of the day was spent in the library reading; well, Donna was reading while the Doctor kept looking at her with a wide smile at how her enjoyment made her look like a kid in a candy store. At about lunch time the Doctor realised he was hungry and looked up to ask Donna what she wanted for lunch. As he did so he found her walking in with a plate of sandwiches for them to share, and tea. Smiling brightly at her, he snagged a sandwich when she put the plate on the coffee table.

To his absolute delight it was a banana one.

"Yum! Thanks Donna," he said in sheer delight. Donna just smiled and rolled her eyes at him fondly. When the food was all eaten, mainly by the Doctor, and everything was washed up and put away the Doctor took Donna to the lounge so that they could watch some TV. After a couple of hours Donna was starting to get sleepy and deciding to go to bed.

"Well I don't know about you, Doctor, but I'm going to turn in," she said sleepily.

"Donna, before you go I wanted to talk to you about your nightmare," he said softly so as to not upset her. Watching her he could see she was torn between telling him what he wanted to know and telling him to bugger off. Telling him won out, apparently.

"OK Doctor, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Just what the dream was about and what I can do to help," he said gently, taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

Smiling softly at him, Donna sighed before stating softly, "It was just all the people that died in Pompeii and it got to me, that's all. As for what to do to help me you did, that hug was the best thing for nightmares."

Smiling at her he could see that she was telling him the truth so he let it drop. "Alright then, I'm glad I could help," he said as he watched her yawn again. "Off to bed for you I think, Young Lady," he joked and earned a slap to the arm for his troubles. Laughing softly he watched as Donna walked away and stopped at the door way before turning to look at him.

"Goodnight Doctor," she muttered sleepily and walked off again.

"Goodnight Donna," he replied softly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am so sorry this took so long to get done. Anyway as usually I don't own nor am associated with Doctor Who or Nickelback.

**A/N2:** Thank you to **bas_math_girl** as always, you are the best :-)

* * *

><p>After Donna had gone to bed, the Doctor sat in library reading for a few more hours before deciding that it was time to go to bed as well.<p>

Lying in bed, he decided that they should visit an alien planet in the 'morning' and left it up to the TARDIS to decide which planet as he drifted to sleep.

Waking up, the first thing the Doctor noticed was that the hum of the TARDIS was different. Lying silently, he realised that she sounded happier and was humming like she was talking to someone. The Doctor got out of bed and walked to Donna's room only to find it empty, so he headed to the kitchen in search of her.

Arriving in the kitchen, the Doctor was surprised to see that Donna had already had a shower, was dressed, and had made a breakfast spread and had it all dished up. She was currently standing with her back to him and chatting to the TARDIS.

"Good morning, Doctor," Donna said cheerfully.

The Doctor smiling slightly in surprise replied, "Morning."

Turning and smiling at the Doctor, Donna handed him a plate and sat down with her own and they ate breakfast in comfortable silence.

After finishing breakfast, the Doctor instructed Donna to wait in the console room for him while he got ready.

"Actually, I'm going to change my shoes first, ok?" Donna said as she walked off to her room.

Watching her walk away, the Doctor just smiled as he made his way to his room.

After he was showered and ready to go, he headed for the console only to stop about half way in surprise as he heard the hum of the TARDIS turn to a purr of delight. Wondering what was going on, the Doctor went to Donna's room and was about to knock but Donna opened the door and walked into him.

"Oops, sorry spaceman," Donna said as she grabbed his hand to keep upright.

Looking at Donna, the Doctor noticed her flushed face and knew it had to do with why the TARDIS was so happy. The Doctor decided he would question her about it later.

"Come on, let's go and I'll set the controls to random, ok?" the Doctor suggested as he practically dragged Donna to the console room, making her smile at him indulgently.

The Doctor was sitting in the console room staring at the time rotor thinking about how freaked out he got at the thought of Donna wanting to go home. It was a strange feeling and he didn't really analyse what it meant.

"You ok there, spaceman?" Donna asked softly, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm alright, I was just thinking that's all," he replied, smiling at her.

Smiling, Donna replied, "About something good I hope."

"Always," the Doctor replied with a smirk, causing Donna to blush lightly.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask what you did this morning that made the TARDIS so happy," the Doctor asked curiously, with a smile.

Smiling back at him with a slightly more pronounced blush, they both looked at the time rotor; the Doctor in surprise and Donna with fondness as the hum changed to sound like laughter.

Laughing, the Doctor looked at Donna before asking, "Well?"

"Okay. Well, I was looking at this magazine that the TARDIS gave me after I changed my shoes and was waiting for you to get ready and I saw these really fantastic shoes that I liked. But I had just realised I would never be able to afford them when she told me to look in my closet; and when I did there they were! So I may have squealed in excitement and hugged and kissed one of the walls in my room very affectionately," Donna told him, with a blush.

The Doctor looked stunned for a second before he grinned like a maniac and pulled her into a hug, and stated, "You're really a big softy on the inside, aren't you?"

Smiling at the Doctor, Donna replied, "Only with the TARDIS."

The TARDIS laughed again as the Doctor and Donna made their way to the kitchen for tea.

Taking their tea to the library, they chatted about today until Donna yawned. Saying their goodnights, Donna made her way to bed, stroking the wall on her way.

Smiling at her, the Doctor turned his head to ceiling stating, "You're a little in love with her, aren't you, old girl?"

"_How could I not be? She is different to all the others, she doesn't treat me like a machine, and I'm just like one of her friends," _replied the TARDIS.

Smiling at the ceiling, the Doctor replied, "Yeah, she's brilliant alright. Well, I'm off to bed."

Humming to himself, the Doctor made his way to bed; he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would hold.

To Be Continued...


	4. AN

This story has been adopted by TheWhoLockOtaku.


End file.
